Falling in
by Iamaturkey
Summary: James has a good life. Gaming friends, a wide selection of games, a nice paying job, multiple consoles, a nice TV, a nice Desktop, his own house, a soundproofed gaming room. But how can he love it, if he isn't there? Possible M-rating change for strong language and gore.
1. Chapter 1: Into the diner

**A/N I got the idea from a picture I found online while I was bored. Also, Prologue and Chapter One are both in this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, Fnaf 2, Fnaf 3, Fnaf 4, Fnaf: Silver Eyes, or Fnaf Sister Location, anything inside the game, nor any of their characters, those are Scott Cawthon's. The OC's are all mine though. Also, I do NOT own the picture I got this from, that is GoldenFredbearGames's(Deviant Art). Oh, and I am NOT sponsored... I wish I was though.**

 **Falling In**

Prologue

"Hi" Human Speech

" _Hi_ " Animatronic

 _Hi_ Thoughts

James had always been a gamer, he played on a NES and a SNES when he was 4 years old, a N64 and Playstation when he was almost 7. Desktop computer games when he was twelve. Eventually, a slightly hyped game came out. Five Night's at Freddy's. He got home from work and ran into his gaming room, booted up his sleek new black Acer Aspire Predator gaming computer he got from best buy, got on Steam and bought Fnaf. While it was downloading he ordered Pizza for a long night of also noticed how weird Scott's Steam picture was. _Meh_ he though. Once it was done downloading, he opened it and left it on the title screen until the pizza got there. Since he had 12 more minutes, he fixed himself a drink from his mini fridge in the gaming room. His soundproofed walls would stop anyone from hearing him while he was playing, and would keep distractions away.

He check on how long until the Pizza Guy would get there. Still another 7 minutes. He walked into his living room to get on his 4K SmartTV(think of a 4K TV with the option to watch Netflix, download other apps and watch able youtube) to watch some youtube highlights. Eventually he heard a knock at his front door, and by the time he got there the guy had already knocked three times, and started talking. "Hello? Hello Hello? Anyone there?" He opened the door and thanked the man for bringing the pizza for him, payed and after the guy left closed the door.

"It's time." James said before turning of every electronic in the house, lights included, except the ones in the gaming room. He then pressed 'New Game', before everything went black.

* * *

Chapter One: Night One

James came to in a chair in some sort of office. There were somethings on the desk in front of him. A tablet, an old TV, a weird fan that didn't would properly, an oldish phone, a plush cupcake, papers, you know, the usual. He saw some strange buttons on either side of the desk, next to what looked like doors on the right and left wall. When pressing the top button, a light came on, bottom button, the door slammed shut. After reopening them, the phone went of suddenly, making him jump slightly. After three long rings he heard in the voice of the same Pizza Guy that delivered the pizza the his front door back at his house. It chilled him to the bone. "Hello? Hello Hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you, I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact, so I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you, there's nothing to worry about, uh, you'll do fine." The guy on the phone said. The Phone Guy said.

Yeah, sure. I am in a building I don't recognize, with no idea how i got here, how could there be NOTHING to worry about? James thought bitterly as the Phone Guy went on to say "So lets just focus, on getting you through your first week, okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company, that I'm supposed to read. Eh, it's a kinda legal thing, you know. Um, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life." James froze at hearing 'Freddy Fazbear'. A-... Am I... in the game? He thought.

"Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property, or person. Upon discovering damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, carpets have been replaced, blah blah blah. Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here, do get a bit quirky here at night, but I do I blame them? No, if I were forced to sing, those same stupid songs for twenty years, and I never got a bath, I would probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and you need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit, uh, there left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh, something about there servos locking up if they get turned off for too long, uh, they used to be able to walk around during the day too, but then there was the Bite of '87. Yeah, i-it's amazing the human body can live without the frontal lobe."

"WAIT WHAT?!" James screamed, while Phone Guy continues to drone on, but James isn't listening to it as a crash just happened outside the left door. He turned the light on to see Bonnie on the ground, and he immediately slammed the door, before hearing a sickening CRUNCH as the door crushed part of Bonnie's foot. He instantly opened it again, only to see Bonnie clutching his foot and crying. "Are you okay?" James asked in a cautious soothing tone, causing Bonnie to shy away, his ears down, still crying. "Here, let me look at it." James says inspecting the damage. "Aw, man, it dislocated the ball ankle joint servo, this is gonna hurt." He said before shoving it back into place, causing Bonnie to scream before curling up. Suddenly James heard some tapping coming down the hall at a surprising rate.

"DIE YE MATEY FOR HURTING BONNIE!" James heard in a screechy voice as a red figure barreled down the hall. Bonnie tackled James to protect him.

"STOP, FOXY! I am okay! My ankle servo got dislocated, he put it back, it just hurt was all." Bonnie said while covering James.

"He still needs to die! Ye knows that better than anyone else Bonnie! After all, you normally catch them their first night!" Foxy said while glaring at Bonnie with his eyepatch up, while James is looking terrified and Bonnie appears to be mad. James slides out from under Bonnie into the office quickly while slamming the door down, this time Bonnie not being in the way. Suddenly Foxy and Bonnie watch through the window as Fredbear appeared in the office.


	2. Chapter 2: Fredbear and Goldy

**A/N I havn't posted the full beggining idea yet, so time to move forward with the plot! Also, I realized that I never italicised the animatronic speech and will fix that. More at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, Fnaf 2, Fnaf 3, Fnaf 4, Fnaf: Silver Eyes, or Fnaf Sister Location, anything inside the game, nor any of their characters, those are Scott Cawthon's. The OC's are all mine though. Also, I do NOT own the picture I got this from, that is GoldenFredbearGames's(Deviantart). Oh, and I am NOT sponsored... I wish I was though.**

 **Falling In**

Chapter 2

"Hi" Human Speech

" _Hi_ " Animatronic

 _Hi_ Thoughts

' _Hi_ ' Telepathy(explained this chapter)

' ** _Hi_** ' Fredbear telepathy(also explained this Chapter

As Fredbear appeared to James, so did Golden Freddy, causing Foxy outside the window to burst out laughing as he thought that James was gonna die. " _HAHA! YE BE FACKED MATEY!_ " Foxy cackled as the right door slammed shut, but Fredbear just glared at Foxy out the window, shutting him up, before looking at James.

" _Goldy here tells me that you got here from an entirely different universe, and the only way for you to get back is to beat the game. Now usually, no matter where you came from, we would've killed you just now. BUT, Goldy read your mind since you got here at 11 PM, before the shift started. You just appeared, already unconscious, so I had him read you, which is why he did, and you are actually a good person, nothing like those other BASTARDS you call humans. The only other person like you we have seen recently was Mike Schmidt, matter of fact, he is here, but sleeping. Now, all I have to say is, use mine and Goldy's powers wisely._ " Before James could question what he meant, he picked up Goldy, and brought him over to James's left side, before kneeling at his right side. " _Put the palm of your left hand on Goldy's head, and the palm of your right hand on my head. As soon as you do that, you should feel some kind of shock. **DO NOT LET GO WHEN BEING SHOCKED!** It is us containing our powers in just your hands. If you pull away, you will die on the spot. Now, are you ready? **DO IT NOW!**_ " Fredbear says, and James, fearing for his life, does as commanded, before being JOLTED, not just shocked. After it is over, Fredbear and Goldy are both gone.

Feeling a burn on his hands, he looks at his palms, only to see Fredbear in a Scott Cawthon style standing there on his right palm, same with Goldy on his left palm. ' _Hello human James, it is I, Goldy. Me and Fredbear are both inside of your hands right now. We are linked with your brain, so we can speak with you this way. Think your answer as if you were saying it, just don't actually say it._ '

 _Hi?_ James thought. _Can you both hear me? Goldy? Fredbear?_

' ** _Yes, we can hear you, can't we Goldy?_** '

' _Yes, now James, open the doors, Foxy will try to attack you, and Bonnie will stand there confused. Ever since meeting Mike, he hasn't liked to kill, but Foxy still loves it. Put both arms out in front of you, palms outwards, fingers curled like your gonna knuckle them with your first knuckle, except make your hands parallel to your body. Me and Fredbear will both freeze him with our powers, then it is up to you to explain._ '

 _Explain what? I barely get this myself, and I still am confused. Like for starters, where am I?!_ James thought quizzingly.

' ** _An alternate universe. Let them know that we are merged with you and are your protectors._** '

 _Okay. Here goes nothing!_ James thought before opening the right door, checking the light and hallway before turning towards the left door. He runs forwards, slams the door and light button before backing away and shoving his hands out like Goldy instructed him.

" _WHAT HAVE YE DONE MATEY? WHY ARE YE STILL ALIVE, AND WHY CAN'T I MOVE?!_ " Foxy all but screams at him.

"CALM DOWN! Goldy and Fredbear are in me, they have merged with me and are protecting me, which is why I am alive and you can't move. As for what I have done, I've done absolutely nothing, this is all Goldy and Fredbear. Now, can I explain why I am here?" James tells and asks the animatronic fox.

" ** _FINE_** " Foxy snarls at him.

"Okay, as far as I know from what Goldy has told me, I am here from an alternate universe to you guys. To me, this is an alternate universe. Now, if WE let you go, then will you behave and let the others know not to kill me? Because otherwise these two will be pissed. They seem to like Mike, and me too, because they said I am a lot alike him." James explains, watching Foxy visibly relax and he starts to obviously regret trying to kill him.

" _Sorry, Matey. I regret trying to kill ye. I was just trying to protect me and my friend's home. Forgive me?_ **"** Foxy says, genuinely sorry, when suddenly sees big purple animatronic paws wrap around the humans head and snap his neck right while he is saying 'Yes' and Foxy looks on in horror as the human collapses, dead.

 **A/N:** _ **PLEASE READ THIS!**_ **Ooooh, cliffhanger! Anyway,** **I need a beta reader! If you want to be one for this story, pm me. Also! I want some reviews! Flames are fine btw, it is always fun to criticize a criticizer in a chapter header! That's all and see you next time.**


	3. CHANGE OF PLANS, PROBABLY TEMPORARY

_**ATTENTION**_

Sorry guys, there has been a change of plans for this story. I am gonna start anew for it, will probably keep this one up, might come back to it some other time, go back to the original idea, but for now, I am gonna make some changes on a new story, and it will even have a new name. ALSO, about Blue and Owens Adventures, in a couple weeks I will be getting back to that finally! Anyway, the new story will be called "In Time, Many Things Are Possible", and it will be referenced to as the In Time series. Anyway, that it all, and it is time for me to get to my typing spree! The first chapter should be up in about 3-4 hours, and I will be updating the story weekly, but once school starts back it will become bi-weekly, bc school sucks, especially Adv. Chem.


End file.
